


More Than a Feeling

by makeitmine



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7737757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeitmine/pseuds/makeitmine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a New Directions reunion, Blaine and Kurt are both single for the first time in years. Their feelings are well known, but is it time to act upon them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than a Feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [authorwithoutanoutlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/authorwithoutanoutlet/gifts).



> Here's my TDB Fic Exchange fic! The prompt chosen was: "Instead of going back for their 10 year high school reunion, ND decides to rent a house together (somewhere) and have their own reunion. Kurt and Blaine are still friends, but aren't together due to a series of 'almosts', missed connections and bad timing. But finally, at this reunion, they are both single for the first time in forever. Preference for a slow burn, and some appearances by Warblers if possible." I had a longfic for all of this plotted out, but it just wasn't working for me. I hope this makes you happy anyway!
> 
> Many thanks to the ladies who ran this exchange (Alianne and Spaceorphan), and to my beta Ashleigh.
> 
> Title from the song by Boston. The song Kurt sings is "When We Were Young" by Adele.

It’s the final evening of the New Directions reunion and Blaine is exhausted. Not from the activities of the week or the socializing with long-forgotten friends, but from the pickup of this stupid cat-and-mouse, will-they-or-won’t-they game he has with Kurt.

He didn’t even expect this as he pulled up to Sugar’s majestic Lake Michigan beach house four days ago. With significant others included in the invitation, he was certain Kurt would arrive with Josh, his Canadian model boyfriend. It was a shock to him Monday evening when Kurt stepped out of Rachel’s rental car alone. The only explanation he gave was that they amicably broke up due to Josh’s travel schedule. Blaine was surprised by this, as they’d been dating over three years.

There was a time when Blaine thought they were headed for a relationship. Sure, maybe he was a little slow on the intake and only discovered his feelings for Kurt after he began dating fellow Warbler Trent. But once Kurt and Trent decided they were better off as friends, and Trent subsequently cut Blaine out of his life for a number of years after Blaine transferred to McKinley, he believed it was coming. Their year apart, with Kurt in New York with Rachel and Blaine finishing high school, kept leading them down a path that culminated in their sophomore year at NYU, when a night out on what would have been Finn’s twenty-first birthday found them in bed together. Before either made a move, Blaine met Gavin, and never again were the two of them single.

He’s hoping the evening will be relaxing. They’re all packing up in the morning, returning to their respective homes. He’ll drive Sam back to Lima before continuing on to Columbus and continuing his mundane, single life. Maybe eventually he’ll listen to Trent’s fiance and go on a blind date with his coworker.

Except Rachel announces she rented a karaoke machine for the evening, and everyone is expected to perform.

Blaine curls up on the loveseat across the room as he watches Mercedes pull off a Jill Scott song he’s heard stories of before. Tina joins him. “Having fun?” she asks.

He chuckles. “If I wanted to hear dozens of covers I’d call up my students.”

“Aw come on, Blainey. Remember the song we sang at Nationals together? You and I should do that again.”

“Maybe a bit later.” Blaine knows he’s one of the few who’s stuck with music in his adult life, even if he’s only teaching it. Their number at Nationals senior year was a tribute to Finn, though, and it’ll be fitting to end the week with it.

Tina drops her head on his shoulder and strokes a hand across her pregnant belly. “I just don’t want you to let your Marianne go again,” she says.

Blaine rolls his eyes. “Tina…”

“You two have been awfully close this week.”

“And do you know when I last saw him was? Two years ago, at your and Artie’s wedding.” Blaine downs the rest of his beer bottle and ignores Tina’s frustrated sigh. What’s happening between him and Kurt is nobody else’s business.

“I don’t know why you won’t go for it,” she replies. “You’ve been so lonely since you and Gavin broke up.” Blaine shudders at the thought, as the night he found his ex-fiance sleeping with his study partner was also the night he was introduced to a naked Josh answering Kurt’s door. “What’s keeping you back?”

“Tina, Kurt literally just got out of a long-term relationship. Even if the feelings are still there on his side, that’s enough reason not to do it. Not to mention that I live in Ohio and he lives in New York. How would that work?”

“Many people are successful at long-term relationships, Blaine,” Tina says pointedly. “And you still have two months of summer vacation, right? You could easily visit him a few times.”

“Pregnancy has made you really obnoxious, you know?” Blaine wrangles out from underneath Tina’s weight and stands up. “I need another beer,” he mumbles, walking over to the Mottas’ bar.

He throws his empty bottle in the recycling can and grabs a full one out of the cooler, but he doesn’t return to the couch. He’s grateful that Sugar allowed them to stay the week here. The main house is humongous, and with two side houses filled with more living space and a couple of bedrooms over the three-car garage, he’s never felt stifled by being around so many great friends. He can easily watch the performance, and he smiles as Quinn, Santana, and Brittany pull out a couple Supremes songs to perform.

It has been a fun week. The older members of New Directions were reluctant to return to Lima for their ten-year class reunion without Finn, so Rachel a get-together to honor his memory and celebrate the anniversary of their Nationals title. Everyone made it, even Rory who flew in from Ireland where he now mentors exchange students. But while Blaine has spent time catching up with others, he’s still gravitated mainly towards Kurt. Gorgeous, perfect, nearly unattainable Kurt.

Kurt who is currently stepping up to the karaoke machine and setting up a song.

Blaine sits up straighter on the barstool. He glances across the room to Tina, who’s grinning at him. Blaine shakes his head at her, but returns a smile.

“Hello, everyone,” Kurt says as he picks up a microphone. “I know tonight has been about reminiscing about our days in the good old choir room and reliving all of our greatest hits. I’m going to switch things up a little, though. One, because it’s been so long since I’ve had vocal training that I don’t think I can hit that high note in Defying Gravity anymore.”

“You couldn’t then anyway,” Rachel jokes.

“Jesse, I think your wife has had enough to drink tonight,” Kurt deadpans. “But I also chose this song because--because it vocalizes something that I was quite frankly afraid of saying for so long. And when I finally had the guts to say it it was too late, or so I thought. I hope you don’t think it’s too late either.”

A slow ballad plays through the speakers, and Kurt opens his mouth to begin singing. “Everybody loves the things you do, from the way you walk, to the way you move.”

Blaine has always been mesmerized by Kurt’s voice, and he’s not surprised that he chose something by Adele to sing. It’s a perfect fit to his range. He watches in awe until he notices that Kurt is focused on Blaine’s corner of the room.

He’s focused entirely on Blaine.

“You still look like a movie,” Kurt sings, eyes never breaking contact with Blaine’s. “You still sound like a song. My god this reminds me of when we were young.”

Blaine feels the room shrink around him. He breathes a couple times to make sure this is real, then looks around. Tina’s staring at him, her eyes shining with tears. Artie’s wheeled himself around to her and is holding her hand, but he’s looking back and forth between Kurt and Blaine. Quinn, now seated in Puck’s lap, notices Blaine find her and gives him a thumbs up.

He returns his gaze to Kurt as he reaches the final chorus to find that Kurt hasn’t wavered his attention at all. He sings every word to Blaine, each one wrapping around his heart and clutching it in their grips.

As the song ends, Blaine joins everyone in applause. He picks his beer back up and starts peeling at the label, giving him something to clear his mind from the past few minutes. It doesn’t work, as soon enough Kurt stands in front of him.

“Hey,” Kurt says.

“Hey. That was an incredible performance.”

“Thank you,” he preens. “Maybe I still have a bit of it in me in case Vogue doesn’t work out.”

“I just,” Blaine begins, “I’m at a loss for words.”

He sees Kurt deflate. “I was hoping you weren’t, actually. I wanted to talk to you.”

“Oh.” Blaine inhales deeply. “Here?”

“I was thinking the beach? For a little privacy.”

Blaine nods. “Sure.” Before he has a chance to stand up, Kurt takes his hand and sends a shock up his arm.

They stop outside the beach house to grab a beach towel and remove their shoes before walking down the wooden boardwalk to the Mottas’ private beach. They stop halfway between the path and the lake, where Kurt sets the towel down lengthwise. He sits down on one end, facing the water, and motions for Blaine to join him.

“I think you know why I sang that song,” Kurt says quietly.

“I have a hunch,” Blaine replies.

Kurt chuckles. “God, when this week began I never thought we’d be here. I thought okay, we’re grown up now, we don’t need to flirt and shy away anymore.”

“And yet we have been.”

“Mmhmm,” Kurt hums. “I think Tuesday morning, when you went to play volleyball with Sam, Mike, and Puck...that’s when I knew all bets were off.”

“Oh?” Blaine says grinning. “Why’s that?”

“Really, Blaine? I saw you shirtless for the first time since _that_ night, and all I could think of was how much more beautiful your body is now.”

“The same can be said for you, you know.”

“Yeah, Josh added me to his gym membership six months after we started dating…”

Silence reigns over them after Kurt trails off. Blaine stares out at the water as waves lap up against the sand. He knows what’s been going on has been old news when it comes to their friendship, but Kurt just broke up with someone. He doesn’t want to jump at the chance if Kurt’s still recovering.

Blaine goes ahead and breaks the tension. “It really has been great spending time with you again. I’ve missed it.”

“I’ve missed it too.” Kurt reaches across the towel and takes Blaine’s hand in his. “I know you moving back to Columbus was best for you after everything went down with Gavin, but I feel like there’s been this hole there, for the past three years. We were best friends.”

“We were,” he nods. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, we both could have contacted each other a little more.” Kurt squeezes Blaine’s hand. “I keep meaning to ask you about Trent’s fiance.”

That makes Blaine smile. “Vincent? He’s one of a kind. He works IT at OSU. I think they’re good for each other, though.”

“Good. Tell Trent I said congratulations.”

“I will.” Blaine looks over at Kurt, who’s staring at him. His blue eyes glimmer in the moonlight. “You look so beautiful,” Blaine says.

“So do you,” Kurt replies. He closes the gap and presses his lips to Blaine’s, and time stops. It’s everything seventeen-year-old Blaine wanted, and everything twenty-year-old Blaine thought he was on the verge of getting for himself. Kurt licks against Blaine’s lips and he opens them, allowing the two of them to deepen everything.

What seems like seconds but is probably minutes later they break apart. Blaine looks at Kurt, who is blissed out.

“I love you,” Kurt whispers. “I’m pretty sure I fell in love with you the moment I stopped you on the staircase.”

That’s what brings Blaine back to reality. “Kurt…”

“Hmm?”

“Kurt, I don’t know what you want me to say about that. I mean, you just broke up with someone you were with for three years and then you drop those words on me?”

Kurt sighs and sits up. “I think I need to be honest with you,” he says. “Josh and I broke up two months ago.”

Blaine’s eyes go wide. “What? But you only told me--”

“Monday, I know. The only people who knew were Rachel and Jesse, and my dad. We--Josh and I were good. Great, even. It was a perfect storybook romance.”

“So what happened?” Blaine asked.

“He proposed to me,” Kurt says flatly.

“Okay?”

“And I froze. I had no answer for him.”

“Kurt…”

“And the first thing I thought of was you,” Kurt continues, choking up. “I thought of you, and all of a sudden I realized I’d been lying to myself for three years. When he and I started dating I thought you were out of the picture, since you and Gavin were engaged and all. I thought dating Josh that I finally got over you.”

“And you never did,” Blaine says.

Kurt shakes his head. His eyes are full of tears. “I knew I couldn’t move on without making sure that you didn’t feel the same. Because--god, Blaine, we’ve been idiots for almost twelve years.”

Blaine feels his own tears welling up. “We have been,” he says. “If only I had figured things out before you asked Trent out, huh?”

“Don’t remind me,” Kurt laughs. “I thought you didn’t feel the same.”

“I didn’t know then that I felt the same, to be honest.” Kurt swaps at Blaine’s shoulder. “But I got it together.”

“I’m glad you did.”

They kiss again, just as electric as the first one. “Come up to my room?” Kurt asks.

Blaine nods. “Of course.” They gather the towel up and make their way back to the house.

* * *

Blaine wakes up enveloped in warmth and sunshine. He’s confused, because there’s no snoring from the other end of his room where Joe’s been sleeping.

And he then remembers the night before. This is Kurt’s bedroom in the other house. The warmth he feels around him is Kurt’s arms. He never wants to leave here, except that he’s driving home in a few hours and ruining everything.

“I can hear you thinking,” Kurt says softly.

Blaine turns around to face Kurt. “That’s not quite the greeting I expected,” he teases.

“Sorry.” Kurt kisses him softly. “Good morning.”

“Morning.”

“What time are you leaving today?”

“Ten, I think,” Blaine says. “I drove Sam up here, and he has a date tonight.”

Kurt giggles. “Of course he does, he’s probably trying to get over being around Mercedes and her boyfriend all week.”

“I wish I could stay later, though. What time are you leaving?”

“I don’t know yet. I think we have to be in Detroit at three to get through security in time.”

Blaine sighs. Their magical night is ending too soon for his liking. “I don’t want to go,” he whispers. “I don’t know when I’m going to see you again.”

Kurt shrugs his shoulders. “It’s too bad one of us isn’t a teacher who still has a couple months of summer that he can visit his boyfriend during, huh?”

“Oh, shut up!” Blaine laughs, pushing Kurt away.

“You will though, right?”

“Did you mean it when you said you’re my boyfriend?”

“I would hope I am,” Kurt says, looking at Blaine eagerly.

“Of course you are.” Blaine leans in and smooches him. “And of course I’ll visit you, if you promise to be my plus one to Trent’s wedding in April.”

“I promise. That’ll be good office gossip, me dating the best man of the first guy I dated.”

“Well before that, I think we’re going to have to face the New Directions gossip train.”

“You’re right,” Kurt sighs, throwing the bedspread off of him and crawling out of bed. “Our own personal walk of shame.”

“Hey, I see no shame in what happened last night,” Blaine says.

“True,” Kurt chuckles as he digs through the dresser to pull out underwear and jeans.

Blaine sits up on his knees. “I love you. I don’t think I ever said it last night.”

Kurt smiles. “I love you too.”

The response when they get downstairs--with Blaine wearing Kurt’s clothing since his room is in the main house--is deafening. “About damn time, you two,” Puck hollers.

Tina simply stands up and hugs both of them. “I told you,” she whispers in Blaine’s ear.

“Yeah, yeah,” he replies.

“And now my little girl will have two godfathers!”

Blaine chuckles. “You’re getting a little ahead of yourself, Tina.”

“No, it’s going to happen, trust me.”

“What’s going to happen?” Kurt asks.

“Tina’s already planning our wedding,” Blaine says.

Kurt smirks, wrapping his arm around Blaine’s waist. “You’re a little late on that one, Mrs. Abrams. I’ve been planning it since the day we met.”


End file.
